pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Welcome, Patapon fans! Feel free to enter this area and have a nice chat with others and discuss projects and other notices around the wiki. Japanese wiki Hi guys, I'm new and love this game :D Anyway, just wanted to point out that there's already a japanese wiki up and growing, and i see very few people using it so i wanted to be sure everybody knew about it. Here's the link: http://www26.atwiki.jp/patapon3rd/ Obviously there are language issues (even with google translate sometimes you have to guess), but the information it has is very valuable. Keep up the good work, I myself will do whatever i can :D XaLeX 15:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC)XaLeX 'Patapon 4' Hey guys I have some ideas for patapon 4!! (Patapon 4 like the 4 elements) When the patapons arrives to earthend they abandon their weapons and they meditate with the nature. Some months later the control Air, Earth, Water and Fire. The hero has learned all the elements comprise the aether (the 5th element) but when they are going to know all the secrets of the world arrives some enemies with the same powers of the patapons but they control all the 12 elements (air, earth, water, fire, aether, time, entropy, gravity, life, death, light and dark. these enemies have invaded their worldand they have killed and locked up the all the patapons BUT the hero and 4 patapons are escaped, they go to their secred sanctuary to awaken the protectors of the 12 elements.... Examples: Patapon of Fire: *Immune Fire, Earth, Air *Weakness Water *Ability He can creates tornadoes of fire, rivers of lava, walls of fire... *When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes fire or lava to natural state and he can fly and go inside the enemies Patapon of Water: *Immune to Earth, Air and Water *Weakness Fire *Ability He can creates rain, walls of ice, freeze the enemies *When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes water or ice to natural state he can fly and go inside the enemies and when he go inside they they freeze Patapon of Earth *Immune to Fire, Earth, Wanter *Weakness : Air *Ability He can creates earthquakes, walls of rock, rain of stones *When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes earth to natural state , he can fly and .... (I don't know :D) Patapon of Air *Immune to Air, Water, Fire *Weakness Earth *Ability He can create wind, tornadoes, walls of hot wind or cold wind *When he is on xx-xx-x he becomes air to natural state and he can fly and .... (I don't know :D) Natural Hero *He can control all the elements and he is specialized to using aether (10%of all, 90% of aether) *He can steal the souls of the enemies and use their like bombs, lasers, cannons,... *When he is on xx-xx-x he absorbs the patapon and he becomes very big and Can use what elements he want ILeLe 10:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC)by iLeLe Same guy from Gamespot forums? :D Pulse Daemon T 19:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Or, another idea. Upon reaching Earthend, the Patapons unkowingly relesed some kind of Karmen-ish ancient space tribe bent on destroying Earth life. They team up with the Karmens and Zigotons, and go on, with new bosses, and new types of defence missions, where they cannot move forrwards, but instead have to defend their position. Uberheroism (talk) 01:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Uberheroism